Treatment of OSA by CPAP flow generator systems involves the continuous delivery of air (or other breathable gas) pressurised above atmospheric pressure to a patient's airways via a conduit and a mask.
For either the treatment of OSA or the application of assisted ventilation, the pressure of the gas delivered to a patient can be at a constant level, bi-level (ie. in synchronism with patient inspiration and expiration) or autosetting in level to match therapeutic need. Throughout this specification the reference to CPAP is intended to incorporate a reference to any one of, or combinations of, these forms of pressure delivery.
The masks used in CPAP treatment generally include a vent for washout of the gas to atmosphere. The vent is normally located in the mask or in the gas delivery conduit adjacent the mask. The washout of gas through the vent is essential for removal of exhaled gases from the breathing circuit to prevent carbon dioxide “re-breathing” or build-up, both of which represent a health risk co the mask wearer. Adequate gas washout is achieved by selecting a vent size and configuration that will allow a minimum safe as flow at the lowest operating CPAP pressure, which, typically can be as low as around 4 cm H2O for adults and 2 cm H2O in paediatric applications.
Prior art masks are generally comprised of a rigid plastic shell which covers the wearer's nose and/or mouth. A flexible or resilient rim (or cushion) is attached to the periphery of the shell which abuts and seals against the wearer's face to provide a gas-tight seal around the nose and/or mouth.
A prior art washout vent utilized one or more holes or slits in the rigid shell or in a rigid portion of the delivery conduit to allow the washout gas to vent to atmosphere. In some masks, the holes or slits were formed during the moulding process. In others, they were drilled or cut as a separate step after the shell or conduit had been moulded.
The flow of as out the holes or slits in the shell or conduit to atmosphere creates noise and turbulence at the hole or slit outlet as the delivered gas, and upon expiration, the patient-expired gas (including CO2) exits. Bi-level and autosetting gas delivery regimes tend to generate more noise than a constant level gas delivery regime. This is thought to be due to the extra turbulence created by the gas accelerating and decelerating as it cycles between relatively low and relatively high pressures. The noise adversely affects patient and bed-partner comfort.
Another prior art vent included hollow rivets or plugs manufactured from stainless steel or other rigid materials attached to openings in the rigid shell. The outer edges of the rivers were rounded to help reduce noise. However, this approach was expensive, required an extra production step and did not prove effective in reducing noise.
Another approach to reduce noise involved the use of sintered filters at the gas outlet of the mask shell. However, the filters were prone to blocking especially in the presence of moisture. Accordingly, sintered filters were impractical for use in CPAP treatment as they were easily blocked by the moisture from the patient's respiratory system or humidifiers or during the necessary regular cleaning of the mask and associated componentry.
Foam filters wrapped around the air outlets in the shell were also attempted. However, they also suffered from the disadvantages of being prone to blocking, difficult to clean and requiring constant replacement.
Remote outlet tubes have been used to distance the noise source from the patient. However, these tubes are difficult to clean, are prone to entanglement by the patient and/or their bed partner and suffer the further disadvantage that a volume of exhausted gas is retained in the rube adjacent he mask.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome or at least ameliorate the prior art disadvantages and, in particular, to reduce the noise generated by gas washout through a mask.